<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ropes Course by HonorOfGraySkull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875238">Ropes Course</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorOfGraySkull/pseuds/HonorOfGraySkull'>HonorOfGraySkull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Kinbaku, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Minor Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), My First Smut, Oral Sex, Queer Themes, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) References, Shibari, Smut, catradora, spop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorOfGraySkull/pseuds/HonorOfGraySkull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpia popped her head into the room. “What’s that honey?” She was wearing an apron that said “Hug the Chef” and was mixing something in a bowl. </p><p>“Nothing, dear! Adora wants to know how to tie Catra up for fun!” </p><p>Scorpia, cheerfully, “Ooo you and Wildcat trying something new. Let me know if you two need anything! I’m your friend and I’m here to help!” </p><p>!!Explicit Content!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ropes Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora tightened the red rope around Catra’s wrist. She stood back and admired her work. ‘Catra’s all mine,’ she thought. “Catra!” Catra startled. Adora enjoyed how the rope dug into Catra’s soft body. Catra was face down, ass in the air, legs spread. Her arms were tied to her heels. She was ready. Adora broke character.</p><p>“Ok, I just want to tell you how beautiful you look! I know I’m supposed to be all dominant ‘Say my name...don’t touch me...lick my boots...yadda yadda.’ But you look soooo goooood. Also, I’m surprised you’re so good at bottoming for me. I know we’re both vers but really-”</p><p>“Adora! Focus!” Adora quickly snapped back and connected to the joy of dominating Catra.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you talking to?” </p><p>“Sorry,” Catra smiled, placing her face back on the bed. Adora’s fingers slid into Catra’s hair and she pulled. Catra purred as they made eye contact. ‘Shit, I just want to fuck her right now,’ Adora thought. A thought that Catra could also see. A thought that Catra also had, that Adora could see. Adora would make her wait.</p><p>“Sorry, what?” </p><p>“Sorry, mistress.” </p><p>“Better. Don’t fucking move. You belong to me now. You listen to me now. Your body is mine and you’re grateful for it. You’re so lucky to serve me.”</p><p>“I’m so lucky, mistress.” Adora pushed Catra’s head into the mattress.</p><p>“Was that too hard?” Adora sounded worried.</p><p>“Adora!” Catra was annoyed and horny, “That was perfect.” She giggled.</p><p>Adora was pleased with her domming skills. When Catra first expressed wanting to be tied up, Adora went to the one person who she knew would be good at binding-Perfuma! She thought back to this moment. </p><p>“I brew this tea with leaves I sprout from fingers! It’s delicious - try it!” </p><p>Adora hesitantly took a sip and exclaimed, “Wow, this is amazing! You make so many amazing things.” Now was a better time than any for her to ask about how Perfuma bound people in vines. Awkwardly Adora asked, “Like vines! You know when you bound people in vines in battle --” Perfuma looked at Adora bright-eyed with no idea where Adora was going with this. “How do you, uh, know when, uh, it’s too tight? Or not tight enough? Or when it crosses the line from being, um, fun to umm-not fun?” Adora did her best impression to seem as though she was just curious.</p><p>“Who would you--” Perfuma got it. “Oh! Ohhhh! Ooooo…” She placed her tea down, got up, and went to her closet and pulled out a rope. “Put your wrists together.” Adora blushed. “Relax, Adora, I’m a one-person gal and Scorpia has my heart.” </p><p>Scorpia popped her head into the room. “What’s that honey?” She was wearing an apron that said: “Hug the Chef” and was mixing something in a bowl. </p><p>“Nothing, dear! Adora wants to know how to tie Catra up for fun!” </p><p>Scorpia, cheerfully, “Ooo you and Wildcat trying something new. Let me know if you two need anything! I’m your friend and I’m here to help!” </p><p>Adora laughed nervously. “I will let you know.” Scorpia went back to her mixing. </p><p>Perfuma turned back to Adora, “When we’re in battle, I’m fighting so I’m not concerned about consent. I just want to take them down. Now when I’m wrapping vines around someone for fun, I ask and I keep asking. Depending on the role you can make it sexy.” Perfuma went on to give Adora a list of ways to ask. “My favorite though is ‘Does my fucking slut like that?’ Scorpia peaked her head out again. </p><p>“Did someone call me? I thought I heard my name.” Perfuma laughed, shook her head, and waved Scorpia off. Scorpia winked at Perfuma and left.</p><p>“Give me your wrists. I’m going to wrap this rope around your wrists and arms. You won’t be able to move.” Perfuma wrapped the rope around Adora’s wrist. “I’m listening to your breathing, I can feel your pulse. Your skin is changing. How does it feel?” </p><p>“Good.” Adora was slightly embarrassed at how breathy her response was. She was enjoying this and the thought of doing it to Catra made her wet. </p><p>Adora brought her attention back to Catra. “How does my little fuck toy feel?”</p><p>Catra let out a breathy, “Good.”</p><p>“Just good?” Adora traced the rope with her fingers and tugged a little. </p><p>“Great, mistress.” </p><p>Satisfied with this answer Adora stood up and returned to admiring Catra from behind. She slid her legs under Catra and lowered Catra onto her lap. Catra let out a moan as her legs spread wider and her thighs rested on Adora’s. “Catra, I’m going to tell you exactly what I’m going to do to you. If you move, moan or purrrrr, I will not let you cum tonight. You understand?” </p><p>“Yes, mistress.”</p><p>“Catra, if you’re good I’m going to slide my finger between your pussy lips. I’m going to feel how wet you are. I can see you’re already ready and wet for me. I’m going to rub your pretty pussy. Do you like it when I rub your pussy?”</p><p>“Yes, mistress.” </p><p>“After rubbing you, I’m going to lick my fingers because I love how you taste, baby. I love it so much, I’m going to put my face under your pussy and lower you down on my tongue. I will tongue fuck you and tell you to be a good girl and grind your pussy on my face. I’ll slap your ass as you grind. You’re being so good, baby. You haven’t moved at all.”</p><p>“Thank you, mistress.”</p><p>“Catra, after I eat you, I’m going to be ready to fuck you. And you’ll be ready to be fucked. I’m going to put on my strap. I’ll get behind you and slap it on your pussy. You’ll start begging me to fuck you. I’ll tease you because I know how you love being fucked. You love being fucked?”</p><p>“Yes, mistress.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m your fuck toy mistress.”</p><p>“Yes, you are. I’m going to sliiiiiide it in you, Catra --” Catra purred. </p><p>“Catra! What did I say?! No purring!! Now you don’t get any of that.” Adora stood up abruptly to look Catra in the eyes. “I thought you liked being fucked? That's too bad --.”</p><p>“Mistress, pleeease.” Adora felt herself softening as Catra begged. “I’ve been so good, mistress Adora.” She looked at Adora with wide eyes. ‘Stay in the scene,’ Adora said to herself. </p><p>“You’re right, Catra. You’ve been good but you did not follow directions. Your mistress doesn’t reward bad behavior but I’m not totally heartless. Out of the goodness of my heart, I will give you something.” Adora went to her closet and brought out her Hitachi vibrator. She sat in front of Catra, legs spread with her pussy in Catra’s face. “I’ll let you watch me cum. I am being kind to you. This is a gift. You must appreciate it.”<br/>
“Thank you, mistress!” Catra smiled wide. Adora was even more turned on with how grateful Catra looked. “Mistress, may I speak while you play with yourself. I want to encourage you.” </p><p>“Yes, you may Catra.” Adora put the wand between her legs and began to grind. With her other hand, she played with her nipples. Catra couldn’t decide what to watch, so she let her eyes move from Adora’s pussy to her face to her nipples and back to her pussy. </p><p>“Thank you, mistress, for being so kind to me. For letting me watch you. You’re so hot and I wish I could -- I mean, thank you for letting me watch you cum. It is an honor.”</p><p>“What were you going to say, Catra.” Adora moaned.</p><p>“Mistress, I wish I could help you cum. I could lick your pussy. I promise to do it exactly as you like. I promise I won’t stop licking until after you cum or you tell me to stop. Pleeease.” There was the pleading again. It made Adora weak. </p><p>“Catra, when I’m about to cum, I will let you lick me to orgasm. You’re welcome. You’re all tied up though so you’ll have to find a way to get closer to my pussy because I’m not moving.” Catra began struggling in the ropes. They both enjoyed the ropes loosening and tightening as Catra moved. She made it. </p><p>“Mistress, may I?”</p><p>“You worked so hard.” Adora put the vibrator down and slid under Catra’s mouth. Catra began slowly licking. Adora held the back of Catra’s head. Grinding into her face. “Good girl. Show me how much you love my pussy.” Catra put her all into it. All that mattered was that her mistress was pleased with her! “Catra, I’m going to cum all over your face.” Adora’s thighs shook.</p><p>“Please mistress, cum for me! Adora, Pleeeeease--” Catra pleaded.</p><p>“Say it!” Adora knew what would make her explode.</p><p>“Hey Adora --” Adora came hard and collapsed on her back. Catra laid between Adora’s legs. </p><p>“Thank you, mistress.”</p><p>Once she could, Adora stood up and began untying Catra. Adora began the aftercare. Gently kissing Catra’s legs and arms where the ropes had once been. She got Catra’s favorite shirt and slid it over her body. Adora kissed her and showered her with love and compliments. Catra purred and smiled. Catra described the ache in her knees from being in that position for so long. She wasn’t complaining, she liked it. Adora proceeded to massage those areas. </p><p>There was something about this play that was healing for Catra. She willingly submitted to Adora, not to gain power or to be loved, but purely for pleasure. She could trust Adora to lead her, to take her to unknown places and safely bring her back. Adora felt honored to be her domme that night. Adora held Catra as Catra named the moments she thought were the hottest in between yawns. Adora giggled at her excitement as Catra slowly drifted off to sleep. This was better than the life Adora had dreamed of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>